Atlantean
Origins Atlanteans are the race of beings who originate within the island civilization of Atlantis, a land of great innovation, technological advancement and naval power (before and after its departure under the waves). It was favored by the Greek god Atlas (because the first Atlanteans settled near his mountain), as well as Poseidon and Gaia (each of whom had offspring belonging to this race). As such, naturally, their exploits, culture and history are first chronicled by the Ancient Greeks. Behavior Atlanteans are not known to have any behavior besides lawful, for a civilization almost always must have a set of laws. However, this was not always the case. In fact, it was once the case that the Atlanteans were so morally wicked, that the Greek god Zeus himself saw fit to strike down the entire civilization, sinking their shining kingdom into the waters forever. Despite this, Atlas preserved them. Rather than simply being submerged into the deep for a watery mass grave, they were sunk into a deep prison-like state, in which they were cut off from the rest of the world. And yet, one would never have imagined that this would serve them better than had they been allowed to remain on the world's surface. This is because, when they were submerged by Zeus' wrath, it utterly devastated the people, bringing back a reverence for the divine which most had long abandoned. This led to mass theological and moral reform. Religion (however diverse, occult or arcane) returned rapidly to their culture, and meditation and religious observation became, once more, key parts of everyday life. Their religious reform led to social, philosophical, educational, governmental and economic reform. And from that, innovation and education became staples in their society, even more than the generations previous. They invented and built and renovated and cleaned and recycled, until their lands had made use of hydroelectric power and numerous other renewable resources to fuel their machines, preventing many economic crises that would in time face their surface-world counterparts. It is for this reason that, by the time they managed to figure out vehicles that allowed them to rejoin the surface-dwellers, they were not only one of the most economically-secure and technologically-advanced societies in existence, but suited to become a hub for commerce, trade, imports and exports. And, naturally, their new marine society has, over the generations, inspired a great fondness for the oceans, seas and various other bodies of water. Swimming, fishing, boating, diving, surfing and various other maritime pursuits, as one might imagine, are also very big parts of everyday living. Even their elderly cannot resist a good swim, or a soothing soak in a sauna or natural hot spring (but then again...who can?). Appearance Due to the Atlantean civilization being submerged underwater, many outsiders-looking-in have postulated that the civilization was somehow divinely transformed upon their departure, forced in some way to rapidly adapt and become aquatic. This is not the case, despite what many modern sources may depict. The Atlanteans do not naturally possess blue, blue-green, green or any other fish-like skin coloring. Nor do they naturally possess any other ichthyic (fish-like) or aquatic/marine physical traits. That is not to say that such Atlanteans do not exist, but such an appearance is not naturally in their genes. Rather, an Atlantean that has taken on fish-like (or otherwise aquatic) characteristics is the result of some part of society heavily into magic and the arcane arts. Those who wished to make themselves able to withstand the sea's conditions, without waiting for an entire societal revolution, were more than eager to attempt numerous innovative and creative (yet drastic) changes to self and family, in order to adapt, and eventually escape, their new-found underwater conditions. Abilities The abilities of the Atlanteans are centered on a variety of different characteristics they possess. Foremost would have to be their physiology. A combination of reformed lifestyles and a little bit of magic, the Atlanteans are always true to the resilient nature of their forefathers. Most are of average strength, durability/endurance, stamina, senses, reflexes, agility and dexterity; however, many are also taught from a young age that it is important to be healthy, athletic and active. This leads many to be very capable when it comes to combat, exercise, athletic competition and similar pursuits. Not to mention, some whose ancestors experimented with magic have the added bonuses of icththyic/aquatic physical traits, such as being able to swim extremely well, breathe underwater, withstand water pressure, friction and resistance, and perhaps having fins, scales, gills, a blowhole or the like. Their strength, durability/endurance, stamina, senses, reflexes, agility and dexterity might even be superhuman levels. And, though it is uncommon, it is not entirely impossible to cross an Atlantean than can produce electrical shocks like an eel, shoot ink like a cephalopod, inflate like a blowfish, or display some similar aquatic mimicry (perhaps even the inability to breathe out of water, or the requirement to re-submerge after a few hours out of water). In addition, since technology is an integral part of society, most are highly computer literate and tech-savvy. It is not uncommon for them to take up trades in engineering, electronics research, design and repair, and various other sciences. And though their intelligence (for the most part) is not above human level, tech support is nearly nonexistent among their ranks. The most powerful capability in an Atlantean's arsenal, however, is an adept proficiency in magic. Though not all are actually mages, it is estimated that a high percentage possess a potential for magic, even if they do not ever use it in their lifetime. Their capability in the magical arts ranges from spells (use of a wand or words, varies) to use of magical items and even various rituals and ceremonies. Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Greek Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Fabulous Tribe Category:Humanoid Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Chimera Category:Ichthyic/Aquatic Category:Earth/Metal/Sand Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:Water Category:A